Too Little Too Late
by TwistingKaleidoscope
Summary: There's this picture saved on Finn's phone of her and he knows he'll never be able to look at her again in the same way. Blaine/Rachel.


**Summary:** There's this picture saved on Finn's phone of her and he knows he'll never be able to look at her again in the same way.

**Author's Note:** I'm not too sure about this one. This one is different from the stories I'm used to doing. Yes, there will be on or two more chapters, if you readers care to see it continued. Please review and share your thoughts and opinions. And tell me if you want me to continue! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Too Little Too Late<strong>

It's Kurt's fault, really.

Kurt calls him over in a _breathless _way as he whispers "I need to see you now!" Blaine slips on his jacket and pants and fumbles with his shoes and is out the door in two minutes, because he had never heard Kurt sound that way, so different. He was a natural worrier and his brain was coming up with so many scenarios that he had trouble fully comprehending, but all he could understand was that he _needed _to know if Kurt was okay and what was going on before he had a heart attack or panic attack or something awful and terrible that he doesn't even know how to describe.

In the car, he notices that it's a quarter to one and he wonders what Kurt could be freaking out about so early in the morning. His leg bounces as he ignores all the speed limits and makes the twenty five minute trip in ten minutes. He rushes up to the door, which Kurt already has opened. He doesn't bother greeting him with a kiss as he takes in his expression and the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Blaine practically shouts in worry, disregarding the knowledge that his family was probably sleeping.

Kurt wraps himself in his arms as he repeatedly asks the same question. After too much waiting, Kurt sighs and slips away from his embrace. He takes his hand, much the same as Blaine had all that time before and leads him to the living room. "I can't even describe it, Blaine. It was just so awful; you'll have to see it for yourself." His stomach is in nervous knots now. There is a phone sitting on the coffee table that clearly isn't Kurt's and has a picture of some warthog.

Blaine knits his brows, "Is this Finn's phone?" He assumes that immediately because no one else would have such a strange picture or a message of 'I lovvee youuu' from some random girl over the picture of the warthog or it could be from the 'Finn' across the back. "Why do you have his phone?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Well, he just left it on the counter, so what did you expect me to do, leave it? Something could have easily happened to it… But that's not the point!" He explained, snatching the phone away from the other man's hands. "The point is…" he trails off, anxiously typing into the phone. Blaine lets out a relieved sigh, only to catch his breath when Kurt turns the phone towards him.

Blaine swallows, hard, not even blinking as he stares at the phone. His mouth drops as something snaps inside of him and his body reacting when he knows he shouldn't, not to _this_. It's a picture of Rachel. It's a picture of Rachel, naked, on Finn's phone. Naked. Rachel. Naked. And he wants her. He was to lick his way down her neck, nip at her collarbone, and trail his hands down that smooth stomach and in between those creamy thighs and-

He blinks and realizes Kurt is watching him. He breathes, letting go of the breath that he had been holding. His eyes move away from the picture and back up to Kurt, thinking of anything he could: his mother, his grandmother, that damned warthog even. "See, is that not just disgusting?"

He breathes. Yeah, that's the word for it.

* * *

><p>It's three weeks later, and he's practicing singing in auditorium when she walks in. They're alone, and he stares at her blatantly until she asks him if he wants to sing with her. She smiles in this way that reaches her eyes and it's gorgeous and completely innocent. But it still manages to remind him of how she was not innocent in the least and he can see the sultry look in her eyes from that <em>damned <em>picture. He gawks for another minute and then tosses her a microphone.

He cannot move his eyes from her face, rather her lips. Her mouth moves around that microphone and it's completely strange and so _wrong_ but all he can think of is her on her knees in front of him and her mouth open wide and _ohmy-_. All too soon it's his turn to sing and he stumbles over the words. His voice is so deep and gravelly that she has to notice and is she looking at him strangely? But then it's her turn and her mouth again moves around that microphone so gracefully and he cannot breathe. Had the room always been this hot?

"Are you all right, Blaine?"

He nods, stumbling away from her after the song is over, hoping that his pants are loose enough so she won't realize how much he enjoyed her singing.

* * *

><p>He and Rachel are paired together for a duet in Glee the following day and they meet in the auditorium after school. They arrange a dance number with too much touching and too less distance between them. He tries to get the image out of his head, but all he can picture is her naked. She stops in the middle of a song, turning towards him. "What is going on, Blaine?" She practically shouts. Her eyebrows are together and she looks so confused and <em>cute<em> when she is supposed to look anything but that to him.

He opens his mouth because she's waiting on him to respond, but it's so dry and he can't choke out any words. She steps towards him, shaking her head. "Blaine? Is there something wrong?" He _cannot _say anything now, because he's an awful liar and she cannot know that he dreams of her at night inappropriately. She can't know that she's the reason why he lays awake at night, tossing and turning terrified to go to sleep because he knows he'll see her. And he loves Kurt, but he is undeniably attracted to her. He wants her. And if he opens his mouth, surely she will know.

"Blaine-" She touches him, places her tiny hand on his arm and that's it. She's _touching _him, one small innocent touch and that is all it takes. He whirls around to her, grabbing her arms, pulling him closer to him. His lips press against hers and he's _kissing _her. He can't breathe. He's kissing a girl again and it feels so right, and what is wrong with him? Why is it that Rachel Berry always manages to question everything that he had ever known?

His mouth possesses her demandingly, his tongue thoroughly exploring her as he presses her against his body. He knows that this is just so wrong, but her hands tangle in his hair and she's making these small moans and it's so right that he cannot stop. But finally, she comes to her senses, pushing him away with wide eyes and an open mouth. He walks towards her, but she turns around and flees and he's left alone with even more questions and even less answers.

But he still declares it an all right day, because he's kissed her and she's kissed him back and for a few minutes, everything was right in the world.

But now, nothing is.

* * *

><p>The dreams become more intense and he wakes up several times moaning her name. There are tell-tale circles under his eyes from where he's so scared to sleep, and it's hard to pretend that everything's all right. Kurt asks him what's going on and he doesn't know how to answer, so he shrugs it off. But Kurt's observant, so soon he's going to realize that Rachel is acting strangely too and avoiding him. Then, the truth will come out and Kurt will be gone and so will Rachel and he'll be left with nothing. He and Rachel are forced to do their duet, but she's reluctant to touch him and surely it must look as awkward as it feels. But when it's over, people clap and Mr. Schue congratulates them and Rachel practically runs away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn hold a party a few weeks later for the kids' of Glee, but Kurt looks reluctant and he knows that it's because the last time he got drunk, he ended up making out with Rachel. But apparently Finn's persuasive and so it's settled.<p>

It's not quite funny how history repeats itself.

Finn and Rachel aren't quite together, but they aren't quite apart either. Because they're who they are, it's inevitable for them to reunite. But Rachel's Rachel and so she spends the night trying to make him jealous by dancing provocatively with any guy who would.

And he drinks and drinks and drinks and drinks as she grinds herself against Sam and Puck, who are trying to make their own people jealous. And he finds himself jealous, but that's only because he has already finished a bottle of whatever Puck brought and a second's almost empty. Kurt comes over occasionally, but he's mostly with Tina and Mercedes, laughing and playing host. And he stays where he is because he feels like he intrudes every time he tries to move over there.

Rachel finally slips away from them and he cannot help but follow her, and after she comes out of the bathroom, he presses her against the wall and kisses her with everything he has. But it doesn't matter. No one sees and that's what he does when he's drunk. He kisses girls. That's it, there is no alternative motive. He doesn't like her, isn't turned on by her when he's sober. She kisses him back, sloppily, and he picks her legs up and wraps them around his waist throwing her against the wall. She breaks away to catch her breath although he was fine in drowning himself in her. Her eyes widen, as if she realizes what she's doing. She untangles her legs from around him and she pushes him away and stumbles off, despite his protests. He cannot help feeling kind of hurt. And even though he'll be perfectly happy to remain where he was and pity himself, he moves away trying to find somewhere to relieve quite a painful problem.

* * *

><p>"What is going on with you, Blaine?" She whispers furiously to him in the hallway after school as she obviously had caught him staring. He looks away, embarrassed and not quite knowing what to say. She sighs, tucking her hair behind her ears. "We can't do this." She whispers to him, and she's so close that he has trouble concentrating. But she's right and they both know that, but he would be more than happy to forget that for a little while. "You're with Kurt and I'm with Finn." She tells him and he looks up, he hadn't known that they were back together. "And you're gay, one hundred percent." She tells him this all so sweetly that he cannot be mad at her, but he never was. He was only mad at himself for everything, but especially for liking her.<p>

"I'm sorry," he whispers back and she touches his arm and smiles. He cannot breathe, because she's touching him and hasn't she learned her lesson?

"Me too, if I've led you on in any way," she murmurs. But they still don't move, remaining not inches apart, leaned against the lockers.

"We can't do this," she repeats, her eyes staring into his. And it's no longer him she's trying to convince, but herself, he realizes.

"We can't-" And before she can get the sentence out, he's kissing her again, their tongues pressed against the other, fighting.

Down the hall there is a gasp and then he hears the thunder of footsteps, he breaks apart, only to be slammed into the lockers not a moment later. Finn's there, seething in anger, his face red. Rachel cries out somewhere beside him. "_What_," Finn spits between gritted teeth, "were you doing?" He holds on to the collar of his shirt and slams him against the locker again, as if to make him respond. "Why did you kiss her?"

"Finn!" Rachel screams again and he can hear her cries and it's all his fault. He pushes Finn away from him, straightening his clothes. Finn swings his fist at him and even though he should let him hit him, because that is what he deserves, he ducks and Finn's fist slams into the lockers. Finn chokes on air and his hand hangs awkwardly, but soon enough, he's swinging at him with his other fist.

Blaine catches his fist in his hand. "Finn." He breathes, trying to calm the furious man down. "Finn." But then he realizes what he has done and everything that he's going to lose and all the hurt that he is going to cause and has caused. Angry tears fall down Finn's cheeks. He lets Finn's fist go and doesn't bother to turn away or react when it comes at him again.

* * *

><p>He ends up with a black eye and a bloody nose, but Finn has a broken hand and it's all his fault. As Rachel begs to take Finn to the hospital, Finn shakes his head and just holds her. He walks away from the scene, to find Kurt before Finn could tell him. He doesn't bother cleaning himself up, showing up to the HummelHudson house bloody and beaten. Burt asks him if he's all right and offers to clean him up, but he closes his eyes and turns away, if he only knew what he was about to do to his son.

Kurt is in his room, doing his homework or something when he walks in. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaims, hurrying to his side. "Blaine!" He heads towards the bathroom, but he catches his arm and shakes his head.

Tears blur his vision as he begs Kurt to sit.

He tells Kurt everything, from beginning to end and watches as he cries, listens as he screams at him to leave and tells him he never wishes to see him again. He doesn't look up at Mr. Hummel when he leaves, can't bear to see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes or let him see the guilt in his own.

On the way home, the tears blur his vision to the point that he never sees the car coming.


End file.
